The Sleepover
by micki96
Summary: Alison and Emily both have unexpressed feelings for each other. one sleep over changed all of that. Set before the 5 year jump and before we found out who A was. summery sucks but the story is good :) oneshot


**Summary: Alison and Emily both have unexpressed feelings for each other. one sleep over changed all of before the 5 year jump and before we found out who A was. summery sucks but the story is good :) oneshot**

 _ **A/N: I haven't wrote a fanfic in a really long time so it's like my first one all over again *sigh***_

Alison had invited the girls over to spend the night, she was feeling lonely and to be honest a little left out. Emily had been the first to agree(of course) and she persuaded the other girls into coming as well. they were all supposed to come over at 6. Right now it was 4:07 and alison was freaking out.

"was this a good idea? i don't think i should have done this! what if they are all awkward and don't have fun?! what if A sends us a message and we have to leave? what if they think i'm the one who sent it?! Do they still think I'm A? i hope not otherwise Why would they come?"

alison was pacing around her kitchen trying to calm herself down but having no luck. she looked up at the time and it said 4:15

"I need to get everything ready!" alison ran up stairs and made her bed, made sure the floor was clear of any nuisance items and straightened up the bathroom. she looked at the time again for it to say 4:45. she let out an exasperated sigh as more and more tension build up inside her, and then she heard the doorbell ring. she checked the time again and only a minute passed so she was confused as to who would be at the door.

She rushed to to see who it was and when he opened the door Emily was standing there with a huge smile on her face and a backpack, cover and pillow in her hand. alison shook her head in confusion at emily being there.

" i know i'm early but that's only because i knew you would be freaking out and i just came to calm you down and i know i would need time for that" Emily giggled " i was going to come around four but i couldn't resist letting you panick just a tiny bit" in the middle of her talking emily had let herself in the house and put her things on the couch in the living room

" ok so what else needs to be done?" Emily asked getting right down to business. Alison was just as confused as ever, just following emily through her movements throughout the house"Ummm well i already cleaned up my room and stuff so i don't really know what else there is" Emily nodded in understanding " ok and i have a confession"

Alison looked at the brunet in confusion " what is it?"

" Well i also came early for another reason" emily said slowly gathering her things

" Ok what?"

Suddenly Emily took off toward the stairs " to pick my spot on the bed before everybody else got here!"

Alison laughed and quickly followed her up the stairs. when allison got into the room emily was sitting on the right side of the bed next to the cabinet smiling and lightly patting her legs, looking very child like. This made alison smile ever wider. At that same moment emily decided she needed to finally make a move on alison. she waited long enough and she felt like if she waited any longer she would lose her to somebody else. no emily need to make a move and it had to be before any of the other girls got there.

Alison also made a promise to stay away from emily for as long as she can. she didn't want to ruin their friendship by jumping into something she wasn't even sure about. she knew that emily liked her in the past but how did she feel about her now? did she get over her? or maybe doesn't see alison in that same light anymore. so rather than taking a chance to find out she is just going to leave their relationship, or lack thereof, as is.

" ok so now i picked my spot and so i guess there is nothing left to do but wait." emily patted the spot next to her on the bed. Alison gave emily a knowing smile and shook her head.

"umm actually i was going to hope in the shower really fast, oh and if of the girls come while in in there could you-"

" of course!" emily said cutting alison off. alison just nodded her head ok and grabbed her PJ's and headed to the bathroom. emily took that opportunity to change as well she packed two outfits for tonight one just in case she actually decided to make a move on alison and the other just incase she chickened out and of course when the other girls came. she wore her bold outfit now it was subtly enough to act incent if alison called her out about trying something yet sexy enough that she was showing enough to make you want to see more.

She was wearing a Victoria's secret Pj shirt that was a button down but the buttons didn't start till mid-chest area so the top was completely exposed it also hung low enough just to cover her panties but the outfit also came with small shorts to wear. emily was standing in the mirror deciding if she should put them on or not when her phone rang. it was Aria.

"hello?"

"Hey yea emily sorry we're going to be a little late we got caught in some traffic on our way back from my mom's house" Emily looked at the time 5:12

" umm ok. But wait why were all of you at your moms house?"

"It's a long story we can talk about it when we get there."

"ok see you when you get here" emily hung up the phone. Emily was smiling, it just seem liked all the signs were there to make her move tonight. it couldn't be more perfect

"who was that?" she heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw Alison just wrapped up in a towle. Emily lost all train of thought looking at the blonde. she followed the water drop that started to fall down the girl's leg and licked her lips at the sight

"uhh emily?" emily shook her head loose of the dirty thoughts that started to form " uh yea oh that was just Aria, they said they were going to be late" emily said still smiling " why are you smiling? that's not good!" emily started to laugh but when she did she cocked her head back which made her shirt raise in the front Alison's eyes quickly darted to hem of the shirt urging it to go up more so she could- no she was not supposed to be thinking about that she willed herself to look back up at emily's eyes but when she did emily was staring back at her with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Why don't you have pants on?"

emily smiled" i was going to put some on but then i got hot. why am i bothering you?"

"not at all, but the girls might find it uncomfortable." alison said lightly flirting

"oh well i guess i don't have to worry about that for awhile then, with them being late and all" emily said laying on the bed propped up on her elbows with the shirt raised enough to see her red panties. alison smirked and walked towards emily

"you're on my side."

"oh am i?"

"Yes"

emily stood up right in front of Alison to where they were mere inches from each other. she smiled at alison and slowly started to walk past her. alison waited until emily fully passed her and called over her shoulder

"could you grab me a top and a bottom out of that drawer, mine got wet in the bathroom."

emily smiled and looked back at alison "Of course, any preference?"

'You did say it was hot so nothing long sleeve"

emily threw a short pair of shorts and a tank top on the bed. "i don't mind you staying in the towel you know."

emily said walking to her side of the bed. Alison knew what emily was doing and she liked it the only thing holding her back was she didn't know if emily was going to take this serious or she was just going to act like nothing ever happened. She knew emily had always wanted her but she was still a bit unsure after all these years. alison didn't notice that she was just staring off into the distance

" it was a joke ali you can change" alison turned to look at emily deciding she is just going to go with it " oh sorry i was just….never mind" alison said getting on the bed smiling. emily looked at alison blankly

" oh i hope this is ok i was just going to wait to change until i dried off" Alison grabbed the remote and turned on the tv

yea its fine, umm i think i'm going to actually take a little nap before the girls get here" emily said getting under the covers " ok i'll keep it down alison said also sliding just her legs under the covers.

emily was turned towards alison with her legs straight towards the middle of the bed. emily just stared off into the distance thinking of something to do or say to get alison laying down with her. she unknowingly drifted off after about 10 min of thinking. alison finally looked over to emily and saw her eyes closed. she panicked and thought she missed her shot so she quickly tried to think of a way to wake emily up without it being obvious.

Alison came up with the most subtle thing she could think of. Suddenly she just burst out laughing so loud you could probably hear it throughout the whole house. emily jumped awake and sat up looking around for danger

"oh i'm sorry emily! there was just this really funny part on the show"

"umm its ok emily said while holding her chest and trying to slow her heart rate. she tooks some deep breathes and layed back down. alison wouldn't let the opportunity slip past again. she got out of bed and turned off all the lights and slid back up underneath the covers. she was on the edge of the bed with emily on the other side. alison used the remote to turn off the tv and fixed her towel so that it was a bit more loose. ali was facing the wall with emily still facing her.

alison moved her leg under the covers and felt emily's leg. she waited for the brunette to move her leg away but she never did. instead emily moved her leg further up on the girls calf. alison's heart started to beat faster and faster

"this is it" she thought to herself. Emily could sense that ali was nervous so she waited until alison made another when she didn't emily just started to run her leg up and down alison's. this cause the blonde to inch back a more and more until they were inches apart. then she turned around to face emily.

emily looked at alison through hooded eye lids and alison lost her breath. the blonde reached over to emily's back to pull her closer. emily then went to remove the girls towel. alison aguested to make it easier. once emily through the towel on the floor she inched even closer to alison. they could feel each other's breathing. Alison starting rubbing on emily's body all down her shoulder and up and down her back, with one hand and with the other she unbuttoned emily's shirt until the girl sat up and pulled it off. emily layed back down closer to alison and tilted her head up to gain access to the girl's neck and started kissing and licking there. alison then wrapped her leg around emily's and pulled their bodies together and grabbing a fist full of hair. emily let alison's head back down and finally connected their lips. alison began grinding her body into emily's. the brunette started to grab on and fondle the blond's chest. rolling her nipple between her fingers.

the blonde then flipped them so that emily was on top and started rubbing her nails down her back with one hand and the other grabbed emily's hair again. Emily started to kiss all over the girl's neck again and began dragging her hands up and down the sides of ali. they were moving so slow enjoying every touch. every kiss. and really just melting into each other.

emily slowly started to kiss down the other girl's body and stopped at her right breast while using her other hand to travel down to alison's clit. she started rubbing painfully slow and with little pressure. alison then started to whine and tried moving her body down to get more pressure

"be patient baby" emily said against the girl's body. she was just met with more whining by the girl under her. then suddenly emily stuck 1 finger into her. she earned a gasp from the blonde as well as a pull of her hair. now alison didn't know this but emily's hair was her sweet spot so every time she pulled it emily got wetter and wetter.

alison keep pulling and emily, who was trying to stay quiet, starts moaning and sticks two fingers into her lover and starts pumping. slow at first but she gets so turned on by the sounds of alison she speeds up her pace. alison is meeting emily for every thrust whether fast or slow. she pulls emily back up to her mouth and starts kissing her while the girl is still pumping.

emily always dreamed of this moment but never thought it was going to happen. she moves to the girl's neck again and starts lightly biting and kissing her there. alison is close so she whispers into emily's ear

"i want you to taste me baby" this sends a wave of heat right down to emily's core

"i wanna taste every part of your body baby" emily responds. then she goes down and while still heavily pumping into the girl she starts to flick her clit with her tongue and lightly starts sucking on it. alison holds emily's head into place and tries to further push her face into her. emily then switches her fingers with her tongue and starts rubbing her clit with her fingers again and props alison's leg up so she can get a better angle. that's when alison's cums all over emily's mouth. the brunette just stays and place kisses all around her clit and her lips while alison is still shaking from her orgasim. once she stops she pulls emily up by her hair slowly. earning a moan all the way up from the brunette. she gives emily one long kiss and flips them over. she quickly get to kissing down the girl's body. eager to get to work on her.

she rubbs both hands all over emily breast which causes her to let off the bed into the touch. emily likes it ruff and that is what alison is giving her. she is nipping at the girls nipple and grabbing the girl's ass underneath her. Emily is overwhelmed and can only make sounds never getting out a whole word before she replaces it with a moan. she is gripping the sheets and opening her legs ready for alison to reach her destination.

as alison gets lower and lower on her body she tries to remember all what emily did and how she did it because she has never gone down on a girl before but she wants emily to feel how great she felt. so even though she is unsure of herself a little bit she starts feeling all around the brunette's lips and clit until she finds the opening and slowly sticks finger in there awaiting the girls reaction. emily moans in pleasure as she feels alison entering her. that's all alison needed she takes her other hand and opens up the girls legs even wider and goes down to start kissing and sucking on her clit like she remembers emily doing earlier.

emily puts both hands on top of alison's head and starts moving it from side to side and grinding into her face more. alison is surprised at first but quickly gets back into rhythm and sticks another finger in and started pumping faster. emily lets go of her head to grab the sheets again. alison is feeling proud of herself for being able to make the girl act like this.

Emily then grabbed the girl's head again and started shaking and grinding into it. alison figured she liked that and even when emily stopped she continued to move her head side to side. that with alison speed up her pumping sent emily over the edge.

"fuck" was all that emily could say.

alison looked up to the girl's face for the first time since she started and was mesmerised by what she saw. even though emily's face was scrunched up and her eyes were closed she was the most beautiful person alison thinks she has ever saw. she continued to slowly lick up and down the length while emily slowed her breathing. once she was settled alison climbed back up the girl and placed a quick kiss to her lips

"you're beautiful and i wish i could taste you and feel you inside me forever" Alison whispered

emily smiled and bit the blonde's bottom lip" I love you ali"

"I love you too" alison said placing her forehead on the other girl's. emily was smiling from ear to ear which made made alison smile and start to blush. she hid her face from the other girls in the crook of her neck. they both started to laugh.

"you really are my everything emily" alison said said once they stopped laughing. emily tightened the hug she was already giving to the girl on top of her and said "i know. you're my everything too alison. and you don't know how long i've been waiting to tell you that and for you to feel the same way."

"i do know how long, and i'm sorry it took me this long to say it back. i always felt it and knew and was just scared."

"i know baby but you don't have to be anymore"

"i'm not, not with you here."

emily started to rub the girl's back as they fell into a comfortable silence. they were both drifting off. then the doorbell rang. both girls gasped and rolled to opposite sides of the bed to find their clothes. alison was the first to be dress and saw emily still struggling. alison starting laughing at emily trying to find to head hole in her shirt.

"ali go answer the door!" but alison was laughing to hard at the whole situation how they could have been caught and she imagined the look on the girls faces if they would have saw. she started to laugh so hard she was leaning on the bed with tears nearly rolling down her face emily went over to her and pulled her up and pushed her out the room.

"ali go!" the doorbell rang two more times

"OK,OK i'm going!" alison said still giggling down the stairs. she was getting herself together at the door when it ringed and there was knocking this time. alison opened to door

"Hello girls" alison said smiling and trying to hold back a laugh

 _ **A/N: alright that's all folks! i hope you liked it i took a while to write lol see you next time**_


End file.
